Curious Incidents
by Lolabunny1997
Summary: When the Loonatics are forced to fight against eachother. They'll see a side of the team they had never taken into account...  I don't own the loonatics
1. Chapter 1

**The Loonatics had been fighting for long enough and were beginning to tire. Ace was battling it out with Matthew Blecone. Matthews black hair and dark eyes shone as he dodged Ace's attacks. **

**Matthew seemed normal to the naked eye but due to the meteor strike he could control anyone he wanted using brainwaves. However, he had not managed to beat Ace. Ace dodged and used the Guardian Strike Sword to repel Matthews's attacks. **

**But Ace was feeling weak. **

**Matthew swept his arm up and Ace was thrown back, Ace scrambled to his feet and heard Matthew laughing. Anger flashed through him. Ace was simply unprepared for what came next. Ace fired a laser blast in Matthews's direction, but Matthew knew what was coming. He unleashed a white beam that twisted and writhed through the air from his hand, the white beam sliced through Ace's attack and hit Ace's chest. Ace froze; he was knocked back as the pain he felt carried a sense of emptiness through him. Ace went silent, he tried to stand but the pain did not allow him too, he dropped to his knees. His hand shook violently and then his body went limp, his face hitting the cold floor. **

**Lexi turned as she heard the battle behind her fall silent. She was hoping to see Matthew at the tip of Ace's sword, but not this time, Matthew stood tall over Ace, a menacing smile spreading across his face**_**. **_

'_**Not this time buddy,'**_

**She knew leaving Ace to deal with Matthew alone was a mistake, but Matthew had people under his control. People that Lexi was now surrounded by. "REV! Little help!" She shouted. Immediately Rev was by her side, "I'm going getting Ace!" Lexi stood back behind Rev as he nodded an approval. Lexi flipped back to avoid the fist that came her way and whirled round to face it. Lexi's leg cracked against her attacker's leg and she gritted her teeth against the pain. She fired a brain blast up at the ceiling and instantly her attacker was blocked by a wall of rubble. Once Lexi was sure everyone was okay, she ran towards Ace and Matthew. Ace wasn't moving and Lexi grabbed Matthew, bringing him to the floor. Her brain blast was repelled by the metal plates on Matthews forearms. This wasn't going to work. Matthew's cold hand wrapped around her throat and blackness started swirling through her mind, **

**She was going to pass out.**

**Matthew smiled at her and threw her towards Ace. She got up and spotted Matthew running towards her through the blurred image of the weapons expo. **

**Panicking, she picked up the Guardian Strike Sword and pointed it towards Matthew. "Don't make me use this," She blurted out. Matthew smiled, "You don't know how that thing works, do you?" Lexi tensed up. She was about to retaliate with something witty that may save her life, but no words were coming her way.**

"**Alright, I don't know how to use it, but this things pretty sharp," Lexi stepped towards Matthew but she wasn't quick enough to dodge as Matthews's eyes glowed white and a beam of light flashed towards Lexi. She lay there, unable to stop what was happening. Tech whirled as he saw what was happening and jumped in front of Lexi. Lexi covered her eyes as the bright light threw Tech backwards towards the wall "TECH!" She shouted as she ran to him "Come on Tech, Ace wake up" Her words shook as she looked around and saw Rev struggling at the hands of Matthews disciples and Slam as he twisted through them, but more were waiting. Maybe this was the Loonatics final battle.**

**Maybe Not.**

**Matthew walked slowly towards Lexi; she glared at him and stood. She clenched her fists at her sides and fired a brain blast in Matthews's direction. Matthew thrust out his hands and counter attacked. Lexi pushed forward, but Matthew was stronger. He pulled back his attack and Lexi hit the floor. **

**Duck 'quacked' behind Matthew and jumped, wrapping his arm around Matthews throat Matthew flipped forward and Duck lost his grip, the look on Matthews face was almost bored looking, how could he not be tiring? Duck's legs buckled as Matthew shot at Duck. Duck went limp and he crumpled to the ground, no-one moved.**

**Lexi looked up at where Matthew was stood, nothing was there. "Hey!" She shouted, unaware of the fact that Matthew was standing right behind her. Lexi looked at her three friends, all lay unmoving on the ground. Then she heard it. A whispering of breathing directly behind her. Her heartbeat raced in her head and she jumped back, she hit Matthews's chest and he was sent tumbling away from her. **

**There was a rumbling coming from the roof of the building and a large piece of the ceiling dropped. Lexi stayed frozen, she coughed as the dust cleared.**

**Matthew was no-where to be seen. **

**Lexi picked herself up and walked over to her friends. A tear ran down her cheek '**_**why them?' **_

**She kneeled down next to Ace, Tech and Duck. She stared and looked at them all. She feared the worst. Her friends, her colleagues, her leader. All lay in front of her. No movement. She pressed a finger to Ace's neck. No pulse. Rev and Slam, who had finally managed to ditch their enemies, saw Lexi, her back to them. Rev ran over and put a hand on Lexi's shoulder. **

**Thoughts ran through Lexi's head. She couldn't have helped, yet she felt she should have saved them. With that, Ace, Duck and Tech's eyes shot open. Rev, Slam and Lexi jumped back in shock.**

**Lexi looked carefully at the three. None of them moved. Lexi cautiously crawled forward and looked deep into Tech's eyes. But she felt as if she was looking into a void of guilt. Tech's eyes were plain, no colour to them, just white. The same situation occurred with Duck, and Ace. Lexi put her hand gently on Ace's neck, still no pulse. She shook her head at Slam and Rev. **

**Ace jolted up and Slam, Rev and Lexi screamed and shot backwards. Tech, Duck and Ace all stood and walked away from the others. "Ace! Hey, what are you guys doing?" Lexi shouted in desperation. Rev, Slam and Lexi walked cautiously to the others and stood facing them. All three of them were pushed back. **

**Rev looked at Tech and noticed his eyes were a pale white. Just plain, looking sightlessly forward. Slam flicked Duck and Duck slapped his hand away, not stopping on his way towards the door of the weapons expo. Lexi tried to stop Ace, but he just carried on walking. Lexi waved her hand in front of his face, nothing. She tried to stop him; she pushed him back, nothing. Her eyes glittered with the pain that tugged at her, but she had to stay focused, if there was one thing Ace had taught her, it was to stay focused on what you had to do. Never let your emotions get in the way. His words echoed in her head. Over and over.**

**Rev grabbed Lexi and pulled her to the side. Out of their friend's way. Ace, Duck and Tech passed through what looked like an invisible force field. Lexi, Rev and Slam tried to follow. But they hit the wall and the energy rippled across the exit. Lexi banged her fist on the force-field and sagged, she looked around, confused. Rev put his hand on her shoulder and she gave him a weak smile. Rev looked at Slam. His eyes pleading. Slam came over and picked them both up, they all embraced each other. Slam put them down. They all sat on the floor of the weapons expo. Not knowing what became of their friends. The battle had been fierce, but not one of them had expected this. Rev leaned over to Lexi, "Cheer up Lexi," He said calmly. She didn't want to cheer up. She didn't want anything to do with cheering. She shook her head slowly and let her mind drift off into sleep.**

**The morning came quickly and the three remaining heroes awoke, Lexi leaned on what would have been the force field, but instead she fell and hit the floor. Hard. "Guys! Wake up, we can leave, wake up!" Rev stirred and shook his head. "We got some friends of ours to find, come on!" **

**Four hours they had been searching Acmetropolis for their fallen colleagues, without result. Zadavia shimmered into view on the large table in the middle of the room. "Finally, I got through. Matthew seems to have tried to stop my communications. Where is Ace and the others?" Lexi stepped forward. "They've been taken. Matthew shot them with a laser thing and they just walked out. We tried to stop them but...," Lexi's voice trailed off. Zadavia looked down at the glum female. "Then we must take into account that they may be after you, not by their own demine, but by Matthews. The only way to stop them is to-"**

**The lighting in the room returned to normal and Zadavia faded to nothing. "Zadavia," Rev said after a moment. "Lady gone!" Slam said. **

**Lexi sat in her room. She looked at the pictures on her dressing table. She looked at one that caught her eye. It was a picture of her and the guys. They were all in their uniforms and Lexi remembered the moment well. It was when they first met. She smiled. **

**Then the thought hit her.**

**Being the second in command, she was now in charge. She didn't know what to do. Ace made leading the team look easy, but that was when they were fighting crazed villains or delirious fugitives, not each other. Lexi picked up a black box off the table and opened it, revealing a necklace. It had six triangles on the chain. A pink, yellow, red, orange, green and purple. In the centre, dangling slightly from the chains, written in curly writing was 'The Loonatics'. She had been given the necklace by Ace and the team as a birthday present. She put it round her neck and got into her hammock. She stared out the open window, "I'll find you guys, I promise,"**

**Lexi walked back out of her room and down the stairs, where she saw Rev sat at the window, staring. "Hey Rev," She smiled softly Rev nodded his welcome. "Are-we-gonna-get-them-back-Lexi?" Lexi sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "Do I really need to answer that," Rev smiled weakly and continued staring out of the open window. "But..How?" Lexi exhaled deeply. "I dunno Rev, but Ace, Tech and even Duck have saved our lives to many times to count, not its time to repay the favour."**

**Rev walked over and turned on the TV. "Rev, I ain't to sure now is the time to watch TV," Rev turned and looked at her. "I'm-checkin'-the-news-to-see-if-anyones-seen-anything-suspitious," Lexi nodded and sat next to him. However, when Rev switched on the news channel, a hologram of Matthew Blecone appeared in front of them. "Well, well. I thought you'd all be after me by now. Your friends haven't been dealing too well, I'm afraid." Rev stood up. "What-have-you-done-to-them?" There was a tone in Rev's voice, one Lexi had never heard before. **

**Matthew looked around to Lexi, who was sat, looking deep into Matthews's eyes, anger flowing through her. "We'll-come-for-you-Matthew-no-one-takes-our-friends-and-gets-away-with-it-and-when-we-find-we're-gonna..." Rev's voice trailed. "Gonna..." Lexi stood next to Rev and put a hand on his shoulder. "Great come back Rev." Matthews's attention turned to Lexi as he spoke. "You know, your quacky little friend talks so much less when he is bound and gagged. The coyote, he does not really seem to like it either. Your leader, the rabbit, he tries to fight back. But I can assure you he isn't dead. Well, not yet anyway." Matthews voice was calmed, somewhat bored. Lexi straitened up. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?" Rev asked. "I only intend to use them until I have you all under my control. Then you will be my warriors. You'll help me take all them who have wronged me and I'll finally be free from all who try to imprison me, destroy me." Lexi pointed a finger at him "YOU'D BETTER RELEASE ACE AND THE OTHERS, YOU TAKE ONE YOU TAKE US ALL, PALLY!" Matthew looked back at Lexi, he saw the fury, the anger, and the sadness and pleading in her eyes. "Well, I have only taken four," He smiled "You'll find me in the opposite of your little head quarters, then again, you'll never figure that little riddle out, now will you," Matthew laughed and the hologram faded. Lexi looked at Rev. "Did he just say he took four of us." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexi and Rev ran to Slams room, only to find it empty. **

"**Oh! Not again. Four versus two is hardly fair. Rev what are we gonna do?" Lexi looked panicked.**

"**Whats-the-opposite-of-HQ-I-wonder-thats-where-Matthew-said-he-was-gonna-be?" **

**Lexi looked up. "I got it!"**

**She ran to the door and went out, a moment later she popped her head round the door. **

"**Come on Rev!"**

**Rev ran to her and they got in the elevator. **

"**Lexi-what-exactly-are-you-gonna-do?" Rev asked, puzzled by his friends haste. **

"**It's the prison that Tech designed. We fight to save Acmetropolis; the people in the prison try to destroy it." **

**Rev smiled, "Oh yeah!" **

**The elevator stopped and they both stepped out. "Erm... Lexi-ain't-you-gonna-make-a-plan-or-something?" **

**Lexi looked at Rev. "I dunno, I'm kinda making this up as I go along."**

**Rev watched as Lexi got on her bike. "We Are DOOMED!" **

**When they arrived at the underground prison, they walked towards the door, which, to their surprise, opened before them. Rev shrugged and Lexi shrugged back. They walked in and immediately the alarms sounded. Lexi spun around to see Ace, Tech, Duck and Slam running towards her. She smiled. Her smile vanished as Ace swung the Guardian Strike sword at her, barely missing her throat. She dropped and swung her leg forward, knocking Ace off his feet. She backed off and hit the wall. Shock pulsed through her veins. **

_**What are they doing?**_

**Tech ran at her but she kicked his snout. She kicked Ace in the stomach and her knee caught his face. He jabbed at her using the sword, and for the first time she noticed the tears in his eyes. Apart from the tears, however, his dark blue eyes were now a plain white. A tell-tale sign that Matthew was still controlling them. **

**Ace backed away and Tech came at her. Tech's fist caught her face and she dropped on one knee. She caught a glimpse of Rev, struggling to keep Duck and Slam away. Lexi jumped and spun over Tech's head. Ace came at her she kicked his hip, sending him to the floor. Ace kicked out and sent Lexi's legs from under her. Lexi didn't have a choice...**

**Her rescue mission had failed.**

"**REV! RETREAT!" **

**Immediately, Rev backed off and they both ran back to the door. They slid through as the door closed. Lexi looked back and Rev tapped her shoulder, but she didn't move. **

"**Come-on-Lex" he said. **

**His words echoed in her ears, **_**over and over.**_

**She couldn't believe it. She didn't mean to hurt Ace, or Tech. All she knew was she had to get them back.**

"**You-know-you-should-make-a-plan-next-time. It-might-help a little," Rev chirped.**

**Lexi smiled, holding back the tears that she knew were coming. **

"**Why, why did he take them?" she muttered slowly. **

**Rev sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. **

"**I'm not Ace. I can't think of plans and they just work. He makes it look so easy!" **

**Lexi's breathing became unsteady and she buried her head in her hands. Rev heard her sobbing quietly, she was tough, he had to admit, but just how tough was she. **

**Rev tried to comfort her; finally, he found the words he needed.**

"**You-can-do-anything-Ace-can. You're-just-like-him. Your-caring-loyal-and-the-most-cunning-girl-I've-ever-met. You-can-do-this-Lexi-just-believe-in-yourself." **

**Lexi hugged Rev. He had always been there for her and never let her down. He was her best friend and she treated him like a brother. **

"**I'm gonna go see If I can get communications going." Lexi sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes.**

**Ace sat in the underground prison, tears flooded his face at the thoughts of despair and dishonesty. Matthew entered and Ace raised his head slightly. **

"**What do you want?" Ace said as he was dragged from his thoughts. **

**Matthew leaned close to Ace's face, **

"**You seem distracted," He said.**

"**No, I'm fine, I'm just getting over the fact that I just attacked my best friend and the only girl I ever..." **

**Aces words were cut off by the look Matthew gave him. **

"**So... Ace. What would happen if I maybe, brought your little friends here? Then you could all be together." **

**Ace laughed sarcastically, "Over my dead body, bud,"**

**Matthew smiled sinisterly "It probably will be over your dead body when I'm finished with you,"**

**Ace's eyes flashed yellow and he tried to stand, but Matthew raised his hand. Ace dropped back to the floor. Glaring at the villain that stood over him.**

"**You'll never hurt her. Not while I'm living," Ace strained to say.**

**Matthew, who had only slight control over his prisoners, grabbed the material of Ace's suit just under the rabbit's neck. Pulling him forward.**

"**You've got some nerve rabbit,"**

"**Neh... it's a living,"**

**Lexi got up and walked out of the room. Suddenly alone, Rev thought about what the others were doing. **

**Tech and Rev had always been good friends and Rev missed him. Tech had only been gone a day, but already the roadrunner was curious of how these incidents had come to be. Rev felt terrible that the last time he had talked with Tech; it had been another helpless argument.**

**~Flashback~**

"**Hey-Tech-how-ya-doin'-buddio-long-time-no-see-eh-well-not-that-long-ago-maybe-a-couple-of-minutes-but-say..."**

**Revs words trailed as he saw a large object covered in a white sheet in the middle of the lab.**

"**What's-this-thing?" He asked**

**"That. Would be my new Tech E. Coyote Space Cruiser 7000, it's nearly finished but watch out, it's very..." **

**Tech's words were cut off as Rev pushed a small red button on the underside of the ship. The ship fell apart with a crash and Rev was sent whirling to the floor. **

"**Delicate," Tech frowned, finishing his sentence.**

"**REV! How many times have I told you? NEVER MESS WITH MY STUFF!" **

**Rev sagged as he stood behind his friend. **

"**Sorry Tech," He said cautiously, the predatory nature of his friend was all Rev feared.**

**Tech shook his head.**

"**It's okay. Just leave it Rev,"**

**Rev stepped forward. "But..."**

"**Rev, just go," The coyote growled.**

**~End Flashback~**

**Rev stared up into the sky. Well, ceiling. He thought of the other members of the team. Ace was always good to him. Rev knew how much Lexi missed him; Rev thought of how he and Tech had often talked of how Ace always seemed more protective over Lexi than the others. But only now was he taking those little comments seriously. Tech always read people better than himself. **

**Although Rev and Duck never really got on, Rev missed him. Not having Duck's egotistical comments filling the air of HQ felt, wrong.**

**He also missed Slam, not having the big guy around felt strange. Like HQ was a shell, no-one inside but him. It felt odd. Rev treated them all like his brothers. He had a real brother, Rip, but he saw the Loonatics a lot more than his family. They were his family, and he had to get them home. **

**Fury built up in Rev's mind. It was a feeling that he encountered very rarely but it was strong. It was all of his anger, his guilt and his passion, all swirling around in his body. He always tried to dismay this part of him, but now he used it to power him on. **

**He had to get them home...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lexi was sat in the kitchen, the table piled high with misplaced papers and pens. Rev walked in. **

"**Plannin'-going-well-then" He said.**

"**Actually, I think I got it!" She beamed. **

**Once Lexi and Rev were allowed to leave by Zadavia, they set off to the underground prison, down town of Acmetropolis. **

**Lexi was nervous, she knew Rev was also. They walked to the steel-bolted door. Locked. Lexi smiled, Matthew wasn't expecting them. **

**They both went to the back of the building where the window was boarded up with wood. It was one lousy attempt to keep everyone in and others out of the prison. **

"**Ha, give us a challenge," Lexi smirked, winking at Rev. **

**Lexi brain blasted the wooden boards and the two clambered through into what looked like a closet. A robot, grey in colour, turned to them. Rev pulled a screwdriver from his pocket and circled the robot, using his sonic speed, removing each and every bolt from the robot as he went. The whole thing was done in silence and took literally seconds. **

**Lexi pulled a sheet of paper from her back pocket and unfolded it for her and Rev to see. Lexi's ears glowed a pale pink and she looked up from the sheet. She walked slowly over to the wall and pressed her head to it. **

"**Rev," she ushered him over.**

"**Can you check the corridor, make sure it's safe."**

**Rev nodded, when he got to the door, he looked at Lexi, nodded again and ran out. **

**Silence. **

**Lexi cursed under her breath. She walked silently over to the door and Rev crashed into her. **

"**OUCH" she and Rev said in unison. **

**They chuckled slightly and then referred to the sheet in front of them. It was a map to the vents and corridors in the prison. Rev had found it in Techs lab. Without it, they may have gotten lost and be unable to save their fallen partners. Rev stepped out and Lexi followed. So far the plan was working. **

**So far. **

**Rev and Lexi pressed themselves against the wall so that their shadows would not give them away. They crept along the corridor until Rev spotted a security camera. He grabbed Lexi to stop her going into the view of the camera but it was too late...**

**A laser shot across the corridor, followed by another. Soon enough, the corridor was a maze of lasers. Lexi sighed. She walked up to the lasers and placed her foot past one of them. Rev watched as she twisted and turned around the lasers, barely missing some of them. She got to the other side and rolled out of the maze. She spotted a button on the wall and she pressed it, half expecting it to set alarms off. But the lasers faded and Rev was able to pass through. He gave Lexi a high five and walked out into another corridor. **

**Rev felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. They watched as another robot, similar to the one Rev had encountered earlier, walked by unknowing to the other end of the corridor. Not giving the two anthros a second glance. **

"**You know, you're gonna get us KILLED Rev!" Lexi said in hushed tones.**

**She pointed at a corridor and headed down it. Rev went out in front as Lexi checked various doors and windows down the corridor. All the corridors were filled with cells, most of them were blocked out, and so the criminals could not see out. **

**For that Rev was thankful. It was hard enough sneaking around, if one of them started to kick up a fuss, and they'd never get out unharmed. Rev spotted something. Heard his name, the voice to familiar to be a coincidence.**

**Rev turned around and noticed Tech, looking up at him through weak eyes. Tech was laid in a cell that seemed too small and he was shackled to a wall. The chains seemed to be cutting into his skin. **

**Rev gasped and ushered Lexi over. Lexi ran to Rev, she saw the sadness in his eyes, and she knew something was wrong. He spotted Tech and gasped. His eyes were normal; she knew he wasn't being controlled. At the sight of his friends, Tech could barely raise his head, he was weak. Lexi put her hand on the cell wall and noticed it wasn't protected. **

**It was going so well, too well. Lexi felt a little suspicious, but Tech was top of her priorities list, as well as the others, who she missed terribly. Lexi slipped into the cell and brain blasted the chains off. **

**She couldn't afford to hang around so immediately she turned to Tech. **

"**Where are they?" Lexi said. She felt awful being so rash with him. But they weren't out of the storm. Not yet.**

**Tech nodded to an adjoining corridor and the three set off down it. Lexi was happy to have Tech back, but she could not let her joy get in the way. She was determined; she was going to do this. Rev walked behind with Tech. The two exchanged smiles every so often. But nothing was said. In a way Rev was afraid. **

**What if Matthew took Tech again? Tech was in no way fit to fight. Rev thought of the state of the cell and noticed the cuts on Techs arms. The cell must have stopped Techs regeneration from activating, because the wounds still bled. A tear came to Rev's eye at the thought of his friend's condition. But they followed Lexi down the corridor. **

**There was no more sneaking around. Lexi was angry, Rev could tell. Tech felt it to. Lexi tried to concentrate, but all she could think of was Slam, Duck and Ace. And getting them home. Tech pointed into a cell and the others ran to it. Slam was sat in the corner, his eyes wide and unfocused. **

**He looked at his team-mates like they were ghosts. He looked confused. Scared. Rev went into the cell and practically dragged slam out.**

**Next door they found Duck, pacing the room he was in. Then a bolt of electricity struck him and he hit the floor. Looking at Lexi and the others **

"**You took your time" He managed to say through a gag that wrapped round his beak. **

**Lexi untied the gag and Duck coughed. **

"**Ace, where is he!" Lexi said as Duck smiled at the others.**

"**I dunno, I-"Ducks sentence was cut off by a shout of pain. Lexi looked at the others. She looked horrified, like she had figured out a dark truth. She ran, towards where the shout had come from. She slid under the feet of a passing robot, got up and kept running. **

**She came to a door and Rev caught up with her. Rev stood, looking at the door. There was a tear rolling down Lexi's cheek as she pushed the door open. There lay their leader, Ace Bunny. His dark blue eyes looked up at them as he saw them. Lexi stared. Ace was covered in cuts and blood ran down from his forehead down his face. He lay helpless on the floor. Lexi wanted to run to him, but as she did, Ace shook his head **

"**Stay back; I don't want him to hurt you, STAY BACK!" Ace shouted helplessly.**

**Rev looked up to see Matthew Blecone staring at them, Rev turned and ran, Matthew followed. Passing Lexi without a second glance. Lexi made sure they were gone, and then ran to Ace.**

**She kneeled down next to him, he could barely look up. Lexi didn't know what to do. She grabbed Aces arm and pulled him up. He was heavier than she expected and she fell down next to him. **

"**Hey Lex..." **

**Lexi looked at the scratches across Ace's forehead and traced across them with her finger. A small whimper passed her lips. She couldn't help it. She broke down. Ace pulled her closer to him and forced her to look into his eyes. **

"**Aw, don't cry Lex. I'm fine. Really" **

**Lexi saw the tears in the corner of his eyes and she saw the pain he was going through.**

"**I've never seen you cry," She said softly.**

**Ace smiled, "I'm just glad you're okay. I was worried sick about ya," **

**Lexi felt something. Like her heart had skipped a beat, it was like she didn't want to be anywhere else but here. In the arms of her leader. She was safe, unaware of everything that had happened. Safe.**

**He smiled weakly at her. She forced herself to speak.**

"**Really?" She asked quietly.**

**Ace blinked and a tear ran down his face. He put his hand delicately on her face and pulled closer to him. He pressed his lips onto hers and closed his eyes. Lexi wasn't expecting what Ace did and so she wasn't ready. Ace pulled away and looked into her eyes. Her eyes met his and she noticed something was different. Ace's eyes. Usually they sparkled with determination, wit and hope, now Ace's eyes were dull and unfocused. **

**She held in her tears, she couldn't let her emotions get in her way. She couldn't. Ace got his feet under himself and started walking beside Lexi. Lexi hated seeing him like this. **

**Usually Ace was their determined leader, always seeing the bright side. Lexi knew he had another side to him, but seeing him limp along by her side made her heart sink. Soon enough however his leg gave way and he fell. Lexi tried to catch him, but only succeeded in falling herself. **

**Ace groaned as he got up off the floor. The cut on his forehead started to bleed; blood trickling down his face and seeping through his fur. Lexi tried to speak, but her voice broke off and a single tear escaped from her eye. **

**Ace hugged her "It's OK, I'm alright," He said. **

**Lexi looked at him "No you're not Ace, come on, there's got to be a window around here we can get through, you can't run around like this," She said, tears filling her eyes. **

**There was a shout and Rev burst through a set of doors, Matthew behind him, gaining. **

**Lexi didn't even see how it was possible for anyone to out run Rev. But then she realised. Rev was drained; two nights she and Rev hadn't slept a wink. The other Loonatics came from another way, followed by four large robots. **

**The team looked at each other and they all ran down an adjoining corridor. Rev took the lead, Tech, Slam and Duck followed, and Ace and Lexi brought up the rear.**

**Ace looked behind, noticing how close Matthew was to reaching them. He then looked to the side. **

**He thought he would see Lexi, running beside him, but instead he saw nothing. When he looked back again, he saw that Lexi had fallen and now, she was in trouble.**

"**REV!" He shouted as he ran to help. **

**Rev looked up and noticed what was happening, but too late. Ace ran towards Lexi and she looked up **

"**I'm sorry... I fell and-"Matthew stood over the two and shook his head. **

"**You tried and you failed. You want your team back Lexi, but their mine, and you will be to." **

**Ace stepped forward "Don't you dare," **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ace stood over Lexi and Matthews eyes flashed white, as did Aces. Ace tried to turn away, but Matthews control was to strong. **

**Ace, as a last resort, bent down and whispered in Lexi's ear **

"**Run!" she looked up at Ace, he was the leader so she did as she was told. Ace knew what he was doing, she hoped.**

**Ace fell to his knees and Lexi skidded to a stop. **

**What was she doing? **

**She felt a grip on her shoulder and looked up to see Revs pleading eyes looking down at her.**

"**We-have-to-move-Lex-we'll-lose-them-all-if-we-stay!"**

**Lexi stared at Rev "What happened to 'if you take one you take us all' what happens to our TEAM Rev!" **

**Lexi breathed and nodded and tried to remember the others, they were safe. They wouldn't be able to fight. She started to run next to Rev. Rev stayed at the same pace so Lexi would not be alone. Rev looked at his friend, he wanted to stop and hug her, tell her it's all alright, but she wouldn't believe him. **

**All that ran through her mind was the last sight she saw of her friend, her leader, Ace.**

**Rev always tried to look on the brighter side, but to this there didn't seem to be a brighter side. **

**They were approaching a set of white doors ahead of them. They burst through the door and turned a corner and saw the Loonatics, stood at the main door. Waving and shouting. A set of perhaps twenty robots were coming at them from an adjoining corridor. Lexi leaped and flipped over them, while Rev sped past them unnoticed. **

**They joined the others. **

"**Where's Ace?" Tech asked. **

**Lexi looked at him. "He's erm... he's gone." She said and with that she sped down the street on her bike. She knew that if she allowed herself to stop, the tears that were blurring her vision would pour onto her face. The others watched her disappear towards HQ; she took a sharp turn at petrifying speed and almost fell. She didn't care, she didn't care about anything, well, there was one thing.**

**When they got back to HQ, the five Loonatics sat at the couches, debating their losses. **

**Lexi and Rev were happy to have them back after working so hard to save them. Tech went to the lab, to see if there was any way of reversing Matthews control over their fellow team-mate. **

**Lexi walked over to the kitchen and brought a plate heaped full of food and placed it in front of Slam. Slam pushed the plate away and shrugged. **

**Duck was fidgeting about, not really normal behaviour. **

**Lexi sighed. 'They'll be OK by morning' **

**She told herself. Not sure whether to believe it. **

**She got up and went to her room. Rev was trying to pass some time. The others weren't up for saying much so he started to play air hockey with himself. But as he zipped around the table, something caught his attention. **

**There was a sound coming from the rooms. Rev went to investigate. He stopped outside Lexi's room. He heard her. She was crying. Rev couldn't make out much, but eventually, her cries faded in silence. **

**Rev went to open the door, but shook his head. Then nodded his head and pushed in the code to open the door, the door opened. **

**Lexi was sat in a chair facing the window. When she heard Rev she wiped her eyes and smiled. Her bottom lip quivered, she was trying to hide her sorrow, but evidently failing. **

"**Hey Rev." She said as Rev leaned on the wall next to her. **

"**It's-sort-of-dark-in-here-don't-you-think," **

**Lexi looked at him "Thank you, captain obvious." She smiled. **

**Rev sat next to her and hit her shoulder softly. **

"**So-what's-up," He chirped. **

**Lexi sighed and her smile vanished. "I failed Rev, I wanted to get the others back and I failed." **

**Rev looked at his friend. "Sure-you-ain't" he scoffed "You-got-most-of-them-back," **

**Lexi giggled at her friend's ability to see a bright side through all this. She liked the way he always saw the bright side when something went wrong. **

"**Get-some-rest-and-the-others-will-be-fine-by-tomorrow," Rev walked out, smiling as he left.**

"**It's not the others I'm worried about," She sighed**

"**It's-Ace, isn't-it?" Rev said, staring out of the open window. **

**Lexi nodded slowly.**

"**The only reason he's in there is cos' he tried to help me," Her voice became strained and shaky.**

"**Ace-wanted-to-help-you-Lexi-he-knew-what-he-was-doing," Rev smiled softly at her.**

"**Ya think," Lexi's eyes were still staring through the window.**

**Rev nodded, "Yup," He said, closing the door and exiting the room.**

**Lexi shut the window and climbed into bed. She then went off into sleep.**

**Lexi woke in the middle of the night. She looked at the window, the rain hit it and, to her sonic hearing, it was extremely loud. **

**She got up and put a jacket on from the back of a chair. She walked out into the main room. Here the place was silent. Lexi looked around, no-one was up. She grabbed a book off the table and lay on the couch. She was asleep within minutes. **

**Meanwhile, Matthew still had control of Ace and sat in a black car in front of HQ. **

"**Now, I want you to kill your little friends, I don't care how you kill them of who you kill first. Just do it!"**

**Ace stood and walked towards HQ. His eyes glowing. He knew what he was doing, but was unable to prevent it. **

**He entered the main room and looked around. He spotted Lexi sleeping on the couch. **

"**No!" Ace said as he tried to turn away. **

**But Matthews control was too strong and Ace couldn't help it. He stood over her and closed his eyes tightly, as some sort of effort to release Matthews's control. Ace heard Matthews voice in the back of his mind.**

"**That's it, kill her," Matthews words echoed in his ears. **

**As he looked down at Lexi, a tear came to his eye. He wanted to tell her to run, tell everyone to stay away. Lexi's eyes blinked and she saw a dark figure stood over her. **

**She panicked and kicked out at her 'attacker'. Ace backed off, against Matthew's control. He saw her shadowed figured through the dark and held the guardian strike sword down by his side. **

**There was a crash and the doors to HQ opened. Matthew stood peacefully in the doorway. **

"**Oh, you haven't killed them then, well, maybe I should help you with that," Matthews's harsh tones whipped through the silence on HQ.**

**Once again Ace's eyes flashed white and he brought the sword forward.**

**Lexi didn't even see what was coming through the darkness as the sword penetrated the skin on her shoulder; Aces' eyes flashed yellowed and returned to normal, he saw something, the figure of someone in front of him. At the end of his sword.**

**Ace retracted the sword and the figure dropped. Ace's hand shook and he dropped the sword. **

"**What the... Where am I?" He asked, his optical enhancement lightening the room.**

**Matthew laughed, "You're home,"**

**Fear shot through Aces mind as he realised who the figure was, he didn't want to turn around, he didn't want to see her hurt. **

**He held his breath and turned on his heels. He stepped back as he saw Lexi, crimson red staining her fur on her chest.**

**No,**

**He ran to Lexi and knelt down next to her. Tears covered her face and soaked her fur. Ace held her shoulders and looked towards Matthew, who was still stood in the doorway.**

**Ace ran at him, and the collided. They both leaped to their feet. Ace jumped back, Matthew didn't follow. **

**Lexis' eyed blinked open slowly, she saw someone crouching next to her and from his silhouette, she knew who it was. Ace.**

**He looked at her in shock.**

"**Ace, is that you," She said quietly,**

**Ace grabbed her hand, "Yeah, it's me Lex, you gotta stay awake okay, hold on,"**

**She shook her head. "I-I c-c-can't," She stuttered.**

"**Sure ya can Lexi, come on, you're gonna be alright," Ace tried to help her, but her grip on his hand was loosening. **

**She went limp and her hand slipped from his grip. He looked at her chest and saw she wasn't breathing. He placed a finger on her neck. Nothing.**

**Ace lowered his head "No," **


	5. Chapter 5

**Matthew still stood silent in the doorway, not even the wind from outside disturbing his long black coat. He stood with his arms crossed, his face frozen in a cold smirk at the two rabbits before him. **

**He'd won.**

**Matthew loved winning; he'd succeeded in destroying the leader of the Loonatics, the leader that now sat helpless on the floor, tears soaking his fur, his eyes unfocused. **

**Ace turned his head to him, his voice was shaky. "Why her." he said slowly.**

**Matthew's smile grew, "She was the weak link." **

**At that point, Ace could hold his anger no more, hearing those words tore open a part of him he had never felt. A feeling of duty to react to the words Matthew said. Ace's eyes glowed and he ran at Matthew, they tumbled through the open door and down the metal steps down the side of the building. They hit the floor at the bottom and sprawled along the cold floor. Ace scrambled to his feet and backed off, giving himself more space. Matthew stood and shook his head.**

"**Well, that's gonna hurt tomorrow." He said calmly.**

"**Yeah, if you last dat long." Ace said through the silence. **

**Matthew's confidence was growing, the rabbit wasn't focused. "You really think you can hurt me don't you, stupid animal."**

**Ace ran forward and wrapped a hand around Matthew's throat. Matthew's new found confidence shattered. **

**Matthew launched forward and threw Ace across the floor, he slammed into the far wall of the alley and he groaned. Ace rubbed the side of his head, he look at his hand and saw the blood that soaked his fur. **

**Ace gritted his teeth against the pain on the side of his head and stood. Matthew stood not too far in front of him and Ace drew the guardian strike sword. The weapon glowed.**

**Ace stepped forward and the sword drew closer to Matthew chest. Matthew stood perfectly still, that smile still covering his face. Ace looked at him quizzically. **

**Matthew's eyes flashed, as did Ace's. Ace gasped and dropped the sword, the sound of the metal echoing through the silence of Acmetropolis. **

**Ace heard sirens.**

**The sirens were coming from above them, from the inside of HQ, the Loonatics were coming.**

**Tech and Rev emerged from the door and immediately Rev was by Ace's side, not taking notice of the colour Ace's eyes glowed. **

**Ace slammed his fist into Rev's neck and Rev dropped to the floor, he turned to face his attacker. He saw Ace's eyes and gasped. **

**There was a shout from inside HQ and Tech ran in. He flicked the light switch and saw Lexi's crimson coloured body on the ground of HQ. Duck and Slam sat beside her, tears filling their eyes. **

**Duck shook his head, "No pulse." **

**Tech immediately realised what had happened and ran to help Rev. **

"**Rev! Watch out... Ace is still under his control, REV!" **

**Rev zipped back to the wall, and Ace closed in on him, his expression blank. **

**Ace's eyes closed tightly, his breathing became unsteady. One word passed his lips.**

"**Run!" **

**Rev did as he was told and ran back to a safe distance. Matthew looked at Ace quizzically, amazed at how he had overcome his control. Matthew knew that if he had one person under control for too long, his powers would weaken, but he'd never seen it happen. **

"**Ace." Matthew walked away slowly. His voice serious, no more playing around now. Ace tried to resist but then followed suite, taking one look at his friends before disappearing from sight.**

**Back in HQ, the Loonatics sat facing their weakened friend, her limp, lifeless body cold and her fur damp with tears, sweat and her own blood. Tech pressed a finger to her neck, he felt nothing, he pressed harder, hoping he could detect any sign of life in the girl that lay before him. **

**He wasn't so lucky. **

**Rev turned his head away, seeing his friend this way was one thing, knowing it was caused by his leader was another. Anger shot through him, throughout the years and months the team had been together, they had trusted Ace. Rev knew Ace couldn't help it, but he managed to tell Rev himself to run, why couldn't he tell Lexi.**

**A tear fell from his eye and Rev felt a hand on his shoulder. Rev turned to see Tech looking into his eyes.**

"**You don't have to be strong, Rev." **

**At that point Rev broke down, burying his head in his hands. The others gathered around him. Their hearts aching, their eyes pleading. Pleading that somehow, Lexi might be okay.**

**Duck pulled away from the group, composing himself slightly. He pushed Lexi's hair out of her face, hoping they had been mistaken of her identity. He was never good to her, she had an amazing personality and all he ever did was put her down, torment her. He was her brother; all of the Loonatics were one big family, though Lexi and Ace seemed to have something different to a brother-sister relationship.**

**Duck remembered the way that Ace had always protected her, he protected all of the team, but Lexi he was much more protective over. Duck knew that Ace didn't do this, it was Matthew. But still a part of him hated Ace for what he did.**

**Tech stood, stepping towards Lexi and sliding his hand under her neck. He carefully lifted her lifeless form and stood facing the others.**

"**I need to know that I tried to help her." He said solemnly. The others nodded.**

**As Tech walked through into the first aid area of HQ, he felt a cold sensation in his chest. Like he had been stabbed through with a blade of pure ice, what if he couldn't save her? What would Ace do if they got him back and his second in command was no more than a shadow? A dying flame. Would he be angry with himself? Would the team ever be the same? **

**Tech didn't know the answer, but he knew one thing, he was going to do everything he could.**

**He gently placed Lexi's lifeless form down on one of the medical beds. He closed his eyes slightly, the lights in the facility hurting his eyes. He shook his head and pressed his finger once again to Lexi's neck. **

**He didn't get his hopes up.**

**He felt something, something so brief he could have imagined it, but he was sure it was real. His heart skipped a beat, maybe there was a hope for Lexi, maybe this wasn't her time.**

**Tech leapt over to the other side of the room, to the doorway, he was about to shout to the guys, but voted himself against it. If Lexi did wake up, being surrounded by people would only make it more stressful for her.**

**Tech picked up a small needle from a cabinet on the wall; he inspected the sharp tip of the syringe before piercing it into Lexi's skin. A small breath passed her lips and her eyes fluttered lightly. **

**Tech backed away and held out his hands, they glowed lightly green and a ray of energy flashed towards the sleeping bunny. The light rays twisted through into her blood stream and she jerked slightly. True, Tech's powers only involved healing himself, but he recently discovered that he could emit an energy transfer. Hypothetically placing his own energy into someone else. Tech dropped his hands and sagged, his eyes closed. After a brief moment of dizziness the coyote was dragged back to reality.**

**Lexi still lay flat on the bed. But now Tech could see her chest lightly rising and falling, it would be unnoticeable if Tech didn't know what he was looking for. Blood still stained the female's forehead and hands, her white tank top now a crimson red below her waist. Tech saw her hands shake; there was no colour in her face. She was blank, but she was alive. **

**Rev zipped into the room, and saw Lexi's short breaths. He sighed with relief. Tech smiled weakly.**

"**She's going to be okay, I hope," He said.**

"**She's-a-tough-girl," Rev chirped, his sight not wavering from the peach coloured bunny lay before him.**

"**But-do-you-think-she'll-forgive-Ace?"**

**Tech smiled. "She will, I know it,"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lexi's eyes flickered slightly as she regained consciousness, the bright light hurt her eyes and she looked around the room. She spotted the back of a familiar face. Lexi tried to speak, but her words were slurred. Still, he heard her.**

**Lexi smiled lightly as Tech ran to her bedside. "Your awake!" He smiled cheerily.**

**Lexi laughed quietly, she held her chest as she felt the pain shoot through her. "I noticed."**

**Lexi saw that she was in the medical facility of HQ, she felt a slight aching in her chest, like there was a large book pressing down on her lungs. Lexi's breaths were light and she looked weak. She had black lines under her eyes and a bruise on her jaw on the right side. She looked drained.**

**Tech shook his head, "I thought we'd lost you for a minute there Lexi." He said, slightly saddened. **

"**Where's Ace?" Lexi asked solemnly, her eye-line scanning the room unknowingly.**

**Tech sighed, "Unfortunately, we did lose Ace, he's still with Matthew."**

**Lexi looked up quizzically, "No, Ace was here, in HQ, I saw him." **

**Tech had expected that Lexi would have suffered slight memory loss, but he for one didn't really want to tell her what needed to be said. Worry built up inside his gut, what would he tell her? Should he just tell her the truth and risk losing her trust in Ace, or should he make up a well-structured lie to make her feel better. Tech decided to tell her straight, she deserved to know.**

"**Ace was here, but he's isn't anymore. I hate to tell you this Lexi, but he's the reason you're in this state."**

**Lexi looked down at her chest, she saw the blood stained cloths that covered her wounds. She stared at herself. Slightly horrified.**

"**He wouldn't, he couldn't. He..."**

**Tech saw the amount of stress the female was encountering, he placed a delicate hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Lexi, but this is how strong Matthew really is, Ace didn't know what he was doing, you understand?**

**Lexi nodded and wiped her eyes with her hand, trying to take all of this in. She wanted to tell Tech he was wrong, that he must have been mistaken somehow, but she knew Tech wasn't mistaken. Lexi heard muttering and then Rev was stood by her side. **

"**Lexi-your-awake-thats-great-we've-all-been-so-worried-about-you-and-I-gotta-say..." Rev saw the tears in Lexi's eyes and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, he knew why she was crying.**

"**Hey-it's-gonna-be-okay-Lexi." Rev said quietly in Lexi's ear. He felt her nod against him, she pulled away and wiped away her tears. **

"**Sorry." She said. She wasn't sure why she had said that, but it seemed the right thing to say.**

"**Don't be sorry Lexi; this was in no way your fault." Tech always knew the right thing to say, he was proud of that at this moment. **

**Duck 'quaked' in and Lexi jumped slightly. He saw his friend's state and knelt next to her. "Don't worry Lexi, Matthew's a jerk, we can handle him, we're a team remember."**

**Lexi smiled weakly up at the water fowl, "Thanks Duck, I didn't know you had a heart." **

**Duck straightened up, "Of course I have a heart." He said, obviously back to his old self.**

**Duck knew Ace didn't know what he was doing, but a part of Duck's mind hated his leader for what he had done. Duck was pretty sure Ace had a thing for Lexi, it was obvious by the way he acted around her. He was different. Not a bad different, just more understanding, gentler. Duck knew he had to get Ace back, but for some reason it was like all of the time the team had spent with Ace had vanished. Just because of one thing that their leader had done under someone else's control.**

**Slam shook his head from behind Duck and pushed the mallard over to one side, swiping Duck from his thoughts. Slam stood next to Lexi and placed his right hand on her shoulder, with his left hand he pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind him and gave them to Lexi. **

"**Aww, thanks Slam." She said, her emerald eyes glittering, a small smile creping across her face. Slam simply smiled, as did the rest of the Loonatics. **

**Well, all but one...**

**Ace looked down at the floor, the floor that was three feet below him. His hands and feet were chained to the cement wall behind him, the thick, lengthened chains causing to lean slightly downwards, all of his weight was supported by his aching wrists. Ace groaned, lowering his head.**

**Using all of his strength, he pulled himself upright, he turned his head towards his left wrist, closed his eyes and sent a beam of energy towards the rusted chain.**

**Ace immediately realised his mistake and gasped as the heat travelled down the chain, burning the skin on his wrist. Ace hissed against the pain. He sighed heavily, his eye line dropping to the ground. Upon doing this, Ace noticed a shadow along the floor; he followed the shadow back to its owner. Matthew.**

**Matthew showed a cheery smile as he pulled up a chair in front of Ace. Ace tried to remember what had gone on the night before. He remembered holding Lexi on the ground, his sword covered in her blood. But Ace didn't remember the rest.**

**He didn't want to remember the rest.**

**Ace shook his head, gathering together his thoughts. He looked down at Matthew, whose eye-line also seemed fixated to the floor. **

"**Fun isn't it, when people fail?" He said, his grey toned eyes shimmering. Ace looked up, hearing his enemy speak.**

"**Nei, you would know the feelin'." Ace struggled to say.**

**Matthew shot out of his seat, the chair clattering to the ground behind him, Matthew whirled to face Ace and leaned in close to the rabbit. A sneer covering his face. Matthew sighed when he saw that Ace hadn't flinched.**

"**You've got some nerve rabbit." Matthew smiled.**

"**Do you know somethin' I don't, cos' ya seem to be awful cheery for a failure." Ace was dreading Matthews reply, but he needed to know.**

"**Let's just say you left your friend for dead..." Matthew was enjoying this too much.**

"**Wha-, what happened!" Ace stuttered, he felt himself pale and his mouth was all of a sudden dry.**

"**Ha, the leader of the Loonatics, greatest superhero in the galaxy," Matthew chanted mockingly, "And you don't have a clue."**

**Ace felt his eyes starting to fill with tears, Matthew was enjoying this, and Ace had a clue why, "What did you do to her?" He muttered.**

"**Ah, so you do know, but this question is not what I did to her, it's what you did to her." Ace stiffened up and he felt the tears that had been threatening to overflow pour down his face.**

**Matthew walked up close to the rabbit's side and put his arm around Ace's shoulders. "You didn't need her, you could have girl you wanted."**

**Ace strained against his bonds.**

**Ace looked quizzically at Matthew, "Did you really just say that, do you think that's gonna make me forget, cos' if you think dat, you got another thing comin' buddy. You give me one chance to escape, and I will, and once I'm outta here," Ace stared into Matthew's eyes, making sure he had his attention.**

"**Once I'm outta here, you'd better get runnin'..."**


	7. Chapter 7

Lexi tried and failed to stand. After a couple of attempts, however, she managed to stand upright. Pain shot through her like a knife and sent a cold chill down her body.

As she stumbled clumsily into the main room of HQ, she felt herself become light-headed. She leaned up against the wall and saw Rev zipping around the kitchen area of the building. Within seconds he was gone again.

If it was anything to go by, Lexi was rather happy about being alone. At this point in time especially. She saw something in the corner, a trick of the light perhaps, she wasn't sure. Still she held her chest and walked slowly over to the sofas in HQ, under which lay the source of her confusion.

Lexi bent down and felt yet again the pain in her chest. This time she let her body flop down onto the cold floor, no longer caring about staying upright. She reached her hand under the sofa and felt something cold. The temperatures of the object making her gasp slightly.

When she retracted her hand, she saw the source of the glint of light she had seen. She held the guardian strike sword up into the light, staring at one thing on the weapon in particular.

Blood.

Lexi dropped the weapon and sat back away from it. Confusion lined her face as the full horror of her predicament came into light.

She thought of Ace, if Matthew was strong enough to make him do this, then perhaps he was strong enough to take down her friend, her leader. Tears came to her eyes as she picked up the sword, letting her blood seep into her fur. This was all her fault.

If she had just ran and got Ace away in time, he might still be here, with her. That was the one place she wanted her leader to be right now. Lexi wanted to see him smile again, she wanted him to wrap his arms around her and never let go. But those images and hopes were fading, as was her friend's strength in the hands of one so much more powerful. Lexi didn't want to think of Matthew as being more powerful than Ace, but the truth remained. In a straight battle, Ace would have won hands down. But this was a lot more difficult.

Lexi had been beginning to think that the team was invincible; this only proved she was wrong.

Lexi leaned back, looking out of the large window in HQ, like she was expecting to find the answer she needed hidden in the clouds. No ideas came to her. Depression seemed to overloud her senses, dragging all pure thought away from her. She cried and didn't care who listened. But someone was listening to her sobs.

Tech sighed heavily. His head banging like a clock tower. He'd had an increasing headache since Lexi had got him back to HQ, a side effect of Matthews mind control perhaps? But Tech knew better than to complain. Lexi was sat in the next room with a hole in her chest and she didn't complain.

Tech pondered, did Lexi's scars go only as deep as the wound, of did it stab at her heart as well. Tech could see from only looking that Lexi was spiralling downwards mentally. Her emotions were over-whelmed, and Tech was now sure he knew why. But he knew it was probably best not to question the female, if only to keep her embarrassment and stress at bay.

Ace was a friend to all of the team, they trusted him, and now it seemed that Ace needed them as much as ever. Tech looked over at Lexi once more before retreating into his lab.

That one glimmer of hope Tech once had seemed to have faded. The team were drained, Tech wasn't sure if he could lead the rest of the team into their last battle, but he needed to get Ace back. But how? That was the only question that ran through his head at that moment.

Tech heard movement behind him and turned slowly. He saw Lexi stood in the doorway, tears lining her face.

"Hey Tech." She smiled sadly. Tech saw the worry and sorrow in her face.

"Hey Lexi, how you feelin'." That was all he could think of at that moment.

Lexi looked down at the floor, "I'm alright I guess."

Tech's heart sank, Lexi was always so lively, so full of life, but now Lexi looked like she could burst into tears.

Lexi looked up again "I guess I miss him."

Tech knew who she was talking about; you'd have to be dumb to think otherwise. Tech saw no way of comforting her, he walked towards her and pulled her into a hug, and she hugged him back and cried softly.

"What are we gonna do Tech?" She muttered.

That question grabbed at Tech's heart, making his emotions drop into a pit of despair.

He'd been dreading that question.

Tech didn't know what to say. "I don't know Lexi," Tech pushed Lexi away and looked her in the eyes. "But were going to get him back."

Lexi wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "What if there's no-one left to save?"

Tech's eyes widened, he never thought he'd hear Lexi be so pessimistic. "Wha-, Lexi if we all lose hope now, how do you ever expect we're gonna get Ace back. I've never seen you be like this Lexi, come on, what's up?"

Lexi looked back into Techs amber eyes, a glint of anger making her eyes glitter. "What's up? Tech what do you thinks up? I'm the second in command and I feel like I've not done anything right. It was my fault Slam got taken cos' I wasn't careful enough, and then I tripped and forced Ace into getting captured. And then, just to top it all off, I get stabbed by my best friend and fail once again to save the only person I ever..." Lexi looked away.

"Well," Tech said after a moment's silence.

Lexi stared out of the window. "Loved. Okay, I admit it. I love him. But that only makes everything ten times harder than before. So you wanted to know what was up, now you know."

Tech smiled, "If you really loved him Lexi, you'd find a way to help him."

"Do you think I'm not already trying to do that Tech? It's hard, I don't want to get anyone hurt, but I know that if Ace is there much longer, he's gonna get hurt too."

Tech nodded "This is more difficult than we've ever faced."

Lexi sighed. She walked out of the lab and into the main room. She smiled lightly out of the window. So she didn't want anyone to get hurt, but yet she needed to get Ace back. So her options were clear. She'd go alone. That way she'd be harder to detect and not have to worry about the guys.

Her goal seemed simple now. She'd just have to ditch the others first...

Okay sorry for not updating earlier but this was a haarrrddd chapter.

So Lexi has admitted her feelings for her leader. So what's gonna happen?

I don't even know what I'm gonna write next! ARGH THE CONFUSION :O


	8. Chapter 8

Rightiho. Sorry for not updating sooner but this was a long, hard chapter.

Hope you guys like it :D

Lexi waited until midnight before slowly slipping out into the cold night. She looked to her sides and saw no people who could make her presence known. She was dressed in her Loonatics uniform and held a black piece of fabric around her shoulders. The more she could hide who she was, the better.

Lexi shivered lightly and hugged herself against the cold as she looked up into HQ, somewhere in the base there was a light on. Lexi cursed under her breath, she needed to be more careful.

If she went back now, she wouldn't get another chance to escape. More lights turned on in HQ and Lexi heard her name being shouted. She saw no other way of escape. She ran.

"Lexi!" Tech shouted. His eyes widened and awake in panic and worry.

Rev zipped in, a curious look on his face, his eyes a mixture of hatred and panic.

"I-can't-find-her-anywhere-Tech-I-checked-her-room-the-lab-the-kitchen-theres-no-sign-of-her!"

Tech sighed in frustration and bowed his head. "If Matthew had come back, the alarms would have sounded, right?"

Rev also sighed "But what if he dismantled them?"

Tech shook his head, "Negative, the only way he could have dismantled the alarms is from the lab, and I've been in there all night."

Duck ran in, his arms flailing drastically. He handed a hologram card to Tech; he was out of breath, breathing heavily.

"I found it in Lexi's room. It was just there on her dressing table." Duck said quickly.

Tech put the card into a slot on the large table in the middle of the room and Lexi's hologram shimmered up into existence.

"Hey guys, sorry for not saying goodbye but you'll probably see me again. When you see me again is the real question. You guys are the best, you always were, but this is one thing I need to do alone." Tech looked around at the worried and sad faces that surrounded him.

"I've been thinking about the things that matter to me. Tech, yesterday I told you something. You know what I mean, but the others have no idea. Duck, Tech, Slam, Rev, it was an honour fighting by your sides. But we've been missing someone recently, someone really special. You know who I'm talking about. Now, I don't want to get you guys hurt, but I can't let Ace get hurt either. You might be thinking 'why am I so much more worried than the rest of you' but the truth is, I love Ace, and now I'm not afraid to say it. I hope you guys understand. That's why I need him back here. I'll try and see you guys again, but to be honest. Matthew makes that decision. Not me."

Lexi's hologram waved her goodbyes, a single tear running helplessly down her face. The hologram faded and there was silence.

Rev looked over at Tech through the silence. "So-what-do-we-do?"

Tech turned to Rev, his eyes cold as steel. "We get Matthew before Lexi gets herself killed."

Lexi turned round a corner and pressed herself against a wall, hiding her shadow. She saw a man with black hair turn and walk through the doors of the prison. She'd seen way too much of this prison lately.

Lexi heard Matthews's footsteps echo through the corridors and as soon as she could no longer hear him, she slipped through the doors.

Lexi ran down the corridors, she didn't care who heard or even saw her. She only had one person on her mind right now.

Lexi turned a corner and slammed into what she first thought to be a wall. She shook her head and looked up, she gasped as Matthew stood looming over her.

"Damn!" She said.

"Ha, is that really all you've got to say for yourself, that's pretty impressive. You've come alone, eh? You must be pretty mad to leave your little friends."

"I'm warning you now, if you try anything smart, I will hurt you. And if I go home at the end of this. Well, that a bonus."

Matthew smiled broadly, "So, you're in a vendetta kind of mood then?"

Lexi raised an eyebrow, "You're incredibly slow for a villain of your status, aren't you?"

Matthew looked at her quizzically. Lexi looked over his shoulder and winked. She saw Ace stood behind Matthew, silent.

Matthew spun and Ace hit him under his chin. Matthew dropped unconscious to the ground and groaned. Lexi looked up at Ace, he was covered in cuts and his left eye was black with bruises. Ace stepped over Matthews crumpled body and grabbed hold of Lexi's shoulders.

"What are you doing, Lex?" He said quietly. "You're gonna get yourself killed."

His tone of voice stuck in Lexi's head, she'd never heard him be so...let down.

Lexi looked away from Ace's gaze. "I came here to save you," She said solemnly.

"Save yourself Lex. Not me." Ace's mind drifted away from him. His voice was slow, his words slurred.

There was movement behind them as Matthew stirred. Ace suddenly snapped back to his old self.

"Move!" He ordered.

Both bunnies turned and ran down an adjacent corridor. Their feet echoed on the cold floor. They looked back to see Matthew, running to catch them up.

"Doesn't this guy ever give up?" Ace sighed.

"Speaking of not giving up, how on earth did you escape?" Lexi questioned. She smiled widely, unable to contain her happiness.

Ace spied a door and bolted through it, dragging Lexi with him. He heard Matthews's footsteps getting closer. Lexi tried to speak, but Ace placed a finger over her lips.

"Shush," He insisted. Lexi nodded.

Matthews's footsteps stopped outside the door and Ace put his arm around Lexi's waist, ready to run as soon as Matthew opened the door. Matthew's footsteps became quieter as he walked away from the door. There was silence.

"I think he's gone," Lexi whispered, her voice soft.

Ace relaxed and smiled at Lexi, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

"I thought I'd lost you," She said. Her voice was light and Ace could feel her tears on his shoulder.

Ace put his arms around her, "Lex, dis is real, isn't it?"

Lexi smiled, "of course it is, Ace."

Ace's eyes began to water, "Every night, Lex. Every night that I was here, I had nightmares. I thought you were dead Lexi. That's why I didn't fight, dat's the reason I give up. I wouldn't be able to live wit' myself knowing I'd hurt you," Ace looked deep into Lexi's eyes. "I love you Lex."

Lexi's heart skipped a beat. "I don't care about anything that's happened over the last week or two, it's not your fault and don't even think about blaming yourself. The truth is I love you too Ace, but I was afraid to tell you. This isn't your fault but Matthews still out there. Okay?" Lexi put her hand on Ace's cheek.

The two bunnies shared a moment, the atmosphere shattered as a knock was heard on the door of the room they were stood in.

Ace pushed Lexi behind him and backed away from the door.

"Ace, Lexi. You guys there?" Duck's voice was a relief to both bunnies. Ace ran forward and flung open the door to see the four remaining Loonatics. He smiled and Lexi ran up behind him. Ace and Lexi wrapped their arms around their friends.

"Man, I missed you guys." Ace smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Let go! If there's one thing I hate, it's a soppy reunion." Duck pushed away from the others.

Ace pulled away from the group and smiled widely, he felt alive again. But Lexi was right. Matthew was still out there.

To the Loonatics unknowing dismay. Matthew was watching them right now.

He stood down the corridor from the Loonatics, they were so busy with their little reunion, and they never even noticed him.

He pulled a plasma gun from beneath his black jacket; he saw Ace stood with his back to him.

This would be his real revenge.

Matthew thumbed back the hammer of the weapon and aimed it at point blank of Ace's back.

Anger, frustration, determination. This was the moment Matthew had been waiting for.

Lexi heard Matthew as he pulled the trigger; she turned and saw the bullet flying towards an unaware Ace. She didn't think.

"Ace!" She shouted as she bolted towards him, she pushed him to the floor and the bullet hit her. Electricity crackled through her as she dropped to the floor, she wrapped her arms over her eyes as the electricity spread across her body.

Matthew tried to escape, but Duck threw an 'egg' at him. The egg exploded and Matthew was knocked down. There was a crack and Matthew clutched his broken leg and screamed in pain. Duck nodded, slightly amused by his enemies pain.

Lexi lay silent on the cold floor of the prison, her body shook and tears lined her face. Pain overflowed through her as her heartbeat slowed. Her breathing became heavy.

Tech scanned her with a small device. "There's five thousand volts of electricity running through her. I- I don't know what to do." Tech helplessly kneeled down next to Lexi and whispered to her.

"Lexi. You need to hold on okay? I know it hurts but you have to listen to me." Tech's words shook.

Ace reached a hand out to Lexi, his face contorted with pain and anger. Tech grabbed Ace's wrist.

"You can't touch her; if you do the electricity will kill you." Ace dropped onto his knees next to her, saw the helplessness in her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay Lex, I'm not gonna let this happen to you. Just hold on, please Lexi."

Lexi shook her head, "I can't..." She muttered.

"You have to. Why did you do that Lex, you should have stayed back." The other Loonatics watched as Lexi struggled. There was nothing they could do.

"I couldn't let him hurt you." She strained to say. "You might think your worthless Ace, but you're not to me. I was an honour saving you, Ace."

Lexi's body went limp and the electricity subsided. Ace placed a hand on her cheek, his eyes filled with pain and anger. It could've been him.

Ace stood and walked briskly over to Matthews's helpless form on the ground. Ace heard sirens from outside as he grabbed Matthews's gun from his hand.

Ace aimed the gun at point blank on Matthews's chest.

"You've caused so much pain." Ace sighed.

Matthew smiled. "And it was all worth it." Those words grabbed at Ace's heart. Matthew wasn't a normal villain, he was worse. So sinister, so cruel.

Ace pulled back the hammer of the gun. The other Loonatics stared.

Ace threw the gun down onto the floor in one swift movement, the clatter of its fall echoing through the hallways of the prison.

"I wouldn't. That's what makes me so much better than you. You hear me? I wouldn't!" Ace's eyes formed tears that flowed down his face. He turned on his heels and walked back towards to Loonatics. He clenched his fists, trying to contain himself.

He kneeled down next to Lexi again. The electricity had stopped crackling, but he could still see the pain she had been through. He pushed her hair off her face and looked down at the floor.

The Loonatics saw it best to let Ace do what he needed to do. They'd never seen their leader filled with so much fury.

Tech finally spoke up. "We need to get her back to HQ." He ordered.

Ace nodded slowly and picked Lexi's unconscious form off the floor. He heard the police round the corner and Duck and Rev went to meet them.

Once back at HQ, Ace lay Lexi carefully on one of the beds in the medical facility. Her breathing was slow and barely noticeable, but she was alive, that was what mattered.

"Get well soon bunny, I'll miss ya." Ace kissed her cheek and walked out of the medical facility.

THIS IS NOT THE END !

I was a little teary eyed writing this.

I tried to make this really dramatic and I hope it worked. Stayed tuned for chapter nine...


	9. Chapter 9

I never planned to write this chapter, this was supposed to be the end, but let's just say writing this was fun... very fun...

Hope you all like

Ace's eyes twitched open as he felt himself drift from his sleep. He sat up and looked to the side of his bed. He looked at the clock on his bedside. 10:30. Ace couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up so late. He squinted as his eyes adjusted.

Ace walked into the bathroom and changed from his pyjamas into his uniform before walking out of his room yawning.

"Mornin' guys." He said slowly. The others nodded as Ace walked into the medical bay in HQ, rubbing his eyes. It was a quiet morning in Acmetropolis, Sundays were usually pretty slow.

He saw Lexi lay quietly on the med bed, he didn't like seeing her like this, so weak, so still. She was still unconscious, but she was alive.

Ace walked briskly over to her and softly pushed her hair from her face, smiling softly. After a moment he turned to Tech, who stood in the corner, fiddling with some equipment.

Tech simply looked up at the black and yellow bunny. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ace looked at the coyote, puzzlement covering his face. "What?"

Suddenly Ace's eyes lit up and he seemed drastically energized. "Damn!"

Ace ran from the room and Tech simply chuckled and resumed his work, shaking his head.

Matthew sat in the centre of the interrogation room, his hands cuffed under the large wooden table that stood before him. The walls of the room were white and the bright lights reflected from the metal cuffs around Matthews wrists.

There were people watching him, he knew that. The security cameras in the corners of the room would be showing the police exactly what they needed to know. Matthew kept his eye line down, trying to seem calm.

Ace burst through the doors in HQ and the sunlight flooded into the room. The other Loonatics stared, confused of Ace's haste.

"Sorry guys, I gotta jet." He said quickly before disappearing into the elevator.

Ace stood in the elevator as it travelled downwards. He looked at his watch and sighed with frustration. How could he have forgotten? He was changed out of his uniform and was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt with a dark blue tie tied loosely round his neck. He had a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black trainers.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Ace dashed out of the doors. He saw Zadavia and stopped.

"You forgot, didn't you?" She said calmly.

"I want to say no, but yeah, I forgot." Ace said quickly. "I gotta go." He dashed out into the sunlight and ran down the street. He got some odd looks from some people, but he didn't care.

He burst through the doors of the prison and was greeted by the chief of police. "Mr Bunny, you're late." He said sternly.

Ace's pace slowed as he calmed himself down. "Yeah, sorry about that doc." Ace breathed as he opened the door and walked calmly into the interrogation room.

Ace closed the door behind him and looked coldly at Matthew, who sat opposite him.

"You're late." Matthew said coldly, his eyes still fixed to the floor.

"I overslept." Ace said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, how very professional of you."

"Now, you know why you're here, but I thought you might want to run it over. So the police never saw what you tried to do to Lexi Bunny. So it's my job to get a confession out of you." Ace said boldly.

"Oh, and by the way, yes, you are being monitored by a lie detector." He added.

Ace smirked, "So, I'm gonna start this as simple as possible, to make it a little easier on you. Did you or did you not commit attempted murder on Lexi."

Matthew shook his head, "I did. But only out of self defence."

"She never hurt you."

"I was aiming at you."

Ace smiled sarcastically. "That's reassuring."

Ace saw Matthews's elbows rise slightly, and within a second Ace felt a wave of energy blast him into the corner of the room. He held his left side, predicting perhaps two ribs were broken.

"Whoa, that's new Matt." Ace cringed.

"I hate nicknames, one thing you forgot. Never handcuff a man with his hands out of sight," Matthew raised his un-cuffed hands. "Makes it impossible to see the hands..."

"Man, you're better than I foist thought."

Matthew smiled. "Thanks for the compliment." He said coldly, bowing his head.

"But to be honest, you're worse than I thought you were, you see, if you had been a little more careful, then perhaps you wouldn't have a broken rib right now."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Ace sighed.

Matthew leant down and grabbed Aces' collar, lifting slightly off the ground. Aces' breath shook with the pain emitting from his broken rib.

"You're weak Ace."

"Wish I could say the same about you" Ace sighed.

Matthew let Ace drop to the ground before heading towards the door. He heard a voice.

"Hey Matt,"

Matthew turned and walked straight into Aces outstretched fist. Matthew dropped.

Ace chuckled, the laugh cut short by the pain. "I gotta admit, that was a lot easier that I thought it would've been."

But before Ace could walk out of the room, Matthew stood.

"Ah, so you want to go down that road. Your funeral doc"

Ace swung a punch that Matthew dodged by dropping low, whipping Aces feet from under him. Ace dropped and kicked out, striking Matthews jaw. Blood seeped from Matthews clenched teeth.

Ace took a step back and Matthew followed, Ace then surprised his opponent be leaping forward and knocking Matthews shoulder, sending him to one knee. Ace kicked at Matthews's leg as he tried to stand.

Ace sent a punch at Matthews's jaw, which Matthew repelled by jamming a forearm into Aces stomach, knocking him back. Ace hit the wooden table and immediately it was evident, by the blood on his shoulder, that he was hurt.

Matthew sighed. "That's gonna sting tomorrow. That is if you live 'til then."

Ace frowned, "You're awfully big-headed for a guy with blood covering most of his face," He sighed. "And plus, I've got a friend back at home who, thanks to you, is unconscious that I gotta help. So if you'd like to let me outta this room, I'll leave ya in the hands of the police."

Matthews's shoulders dropped. "Fine." He sighed, standing to the side.

Ace smiled and headed towards the door, he whirled and caught Matthews wrist as the villain tried for a hit.

"How dumb do you think I am?" Ace questioned.

"I think you'd rather me not answer that."

Ace twisted Matthews's wrist and the villain dropped. Matthew looked up at Ace, smiling cruelly. "Would she be worth it Ace?"

"What are you going on about now?"

"The girl, would she be worth killing me."

Ace twisted his wrist again, making Matthew gasp lightly.

"She'd hate it, wouldn't she? She'd hate to see her best friend become a killer."

Matthews words pulled at Ace's heartstrings, what he'd said was true.

"Or perhaps she means more to you than just a best friend. Perhaps that's why you seem so angered by me."

Ace let go of Matthews's wrist and let him stand.

"Maybe you're right," Ace kicked Matthews back and the villain hit the far wall and dropped. "But the feelings I have for Lexi is none of your business."

The door to the interrogation room opened and reviled the four police stood behind it.

"Take him away boys," Ace smirked.

And with that, Ace Bunny limped from the prison building and was gone...

Love this chap, just because of the fact that... MATTHEW GOT WHOOPED!

Next chap soon enough


End file.
